Summer Fun
by missbex
Summary: Just after Serena's 16th b-day the girls decide to spend a week on the beach, celebrating life and being young. Serena's been having some akward dreams about Darien, and a week in the beach is everything she doesn't need to trigger those dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor moon in any way, I do however, own this story, and reviews are always welcome.**

**A/N: **this is my first story here, so try to be nice people =P. In the future there will be lemons, don't say you haven't been warned, and I honestly hope you all enjoy it.

"Serena!" the blonde yelled to her friend as they walked down the street "what's wrong with you? You're more aloof then usual, is everything okay?"

Serena, who was deep in thought, almost had a heart attack when she heard Mina yelling at her. As if almost dying wasn't enough she still had to trip and fall face flat on the ground with her legs up in the air.

"Did you really need to yell?" Serena asked from the ground, where she was sitting Indian style rubbing her face "you almost killed me right there"

Mina helped her friend up and laughed nervously at Serena's growl.

"I'm sorry" Mina replied "but I was telling you about Jordan and how things went last night but you weren't listening. Then I told you I had decided to run off and marry him and you sighed, that was your response. You can't blame me for thinking something was wrong"

"You're going to run off and marry him?" Serena yelled back cupping her chin with both her hands and looking extremely surprised "but why run off? You don't think your parents will let you marry him? Oh no! That's so sad!"

"Serena" Mina shook her head in exasperation "if you had been listening to me you would know why what I just said is ludicrous. I was telling how terrible things went last night. We had nothing to talk about"

"Oh" Serena said as she continued to walk without looking at her friend, and emerging in her thoughts again before Mina could complain.

"I'm worried" Mina told her friend placing her hand on her shoulder and making Serena finally see she was serious "did something happened?"

Serena smiled and hugged her friend close. She was so lucky having such great friends.

"I'm okay" she replied.

"But that's exactly the problem!" Mina said now on a mission "you just turned sixteen a week ago, you should be more then okay. You should be wonderful, no, marvelous! You should be having heaps of fun, with your friends of course, and having the time of your life"

Nothing could stop Mina when she got going, so Serena just smiled and watched her friend tell her how she should be living a picture perfect life and having the best summer of her life.

"So tell me" Mina finally stopped to take a breath "why are things only okay?"

"I just haven't been sleeping very well" Serena dragged her feet as she walked while Mina skipped happily.

"Nightmares?" Mina asked now paying attention.

Serena was always amazed by how Mina could change her tone so fast. One moment she was skipping happily on a row about how everything was great and suddenly she could get serious without a second notice.

"Not really" Serena debated with herself whether she should tell her friend what was really keeping her from sleeping at night.

"What is it then?" Mina asked with a concern so genuine it brought tears to Serena's eyes. Sighing she decided to tell her friend everything.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone" Serena said getting closer to Mina, who extended her pinky finger making both of them giggle while they pinky promised.

"Well, things start usual enough you know. I'm in the Arcade, or in school and then Darien shows up. Everything is fine, he's being his usual jerk, he calls me meatball head and everything is normal, when suddenly it isn't" there the blonde stopped, she didn't really know how to tell her friend this next part of her dream.

"You can tell me" Mina said looping her arm across Serena's.

"Well you see" Serena said trying to get enough courage "you see, what happens next is that. Well, somehow, in the dream, I always end up kissing the jerk"

Mina gasped at the news and stopped short on front of Serena with her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Really?" Mina told her friend excitedly "then what? Oh! Even better, is he a good kisser? In your dream I mean"

"That's not all" Serena could barely say the words "that's not the weird thing, things start getting really weird from there" Mina cocked her head to the side, like a confused puppy and waited for Serena to finish.

"Well…" Mina said after a long pause, propping her friend to continue talking.

"We somehow always end up in bed. Together" Serena blurted out the last words with her eyes closed and her heart on her throat.

"You have sex dreams with Darien!" Mina practically screamed, making Serena jump on her placing her hand on her mouth, trying to make the bubbly blonde be quiet. Mina could barely contain herself, this was huge, and she had to tell the other girls.

"Mina!" Serena said with pleading eyes "you promised. You pinky promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"But Ser" she pleaded with her blue eyed friend "that's before I knew what it was. We have to tell the girls, Lita will freak!" Mina said just imagining her friend's expression when she dropped the bomb on them.

"Maybe Raey don't have to find out" Mina said thinking aloud making Serena slap herself on the face.

By this point the girls had made it to the Arcade and were standing on front of the big glass doors, where they could see the other girls in one of the booths, happily sipping their milkshakes.

"Mina!" Serena said grabbing her friend by both shoulders "Mina, you promised, don't tell anyone. At least not yet, okay? We can tell them later, but not here, not now. Promise me you won't tell them now"

"Fine!" Mina said rolling her eyes at Serena "I won't tell them. But I honestly think you're overreacting, it's no big deal. So you're having sex dreams. We all have them from time to time"

Mina winked at Serena and giggled as she ran inside the Arcade and joined their friends on their usual booth, making a ruckus as usual as she stole Raey's milkshake and kissed Lita on the cheek.

Serena took a deep breath and followed her friend inside. She had a feeling she had just made a big mistake telling Mina about her dreams. And she could tell already that Mina wouldn't let the subject die, and that this, would not be the end of their little talk.

Great, just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: first of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I am really truly sorry. I've been having some technical issues that shouldn't have stopped me.

Second I want to thank you for all the reviews! After only a day I had posted I already had reviews, you guys filled my heart with joy and I honestly appreciate it.

Last I just want to state that English is not my native language, so mistakes are bound to be made. I apologize in advance for them. Now, on with the story.

"You're late" Raye said with a disdainful look "as usual. I should be used to it by now"

Serena only sighed and sat by Ami on the booth and resting her elbows on the table. She was vaguely aware of her friends talking about something, but she couldn't bring herself to pay attention to what they were saying exactly. Everything seemed normal at the arcade, nothing had really changed since she first started coming here, 2 years ago, the only difference was that she now no longer had a crush on Andrew, which was a good thing, considering he was now Lita's boyfriend.

Serena smiled at the thought, cooking for Andrew had really worked on hooking him, maybe Lita was on to something with all the cooking thing, and maybe, just maybe it was time Serena finally learned how to cook.

Being so into her thoughts she didn't notice when Andrew brought her usual triple chocolate milkshake, but that voice was able to bring her back to reality.

"Are you sick meatball head? You're not attacking your milkshake like it's going to be your last meal"

Serena blushed furiously as memories of her recent dreams flooded her mind and she was aware of the silence in her booth, her friends waiting for her usual outburst. Serena looked at Mina, who had a wicked smile before finally responding.

"Jerk" she said pulling her milkshake closer and taking a big gulp "don't you have somewhere to be? Or don't you have other responsibilities besides pestering me?"

Her friends went back to talking excitedly now that order had been restored and Serena had dismissed Darien. Serena tried to pay attention as Ami told them about the intense physics summer course she was taking, but she was aware of Mina's eyes burning holes on her skull the whole time.

Andrew made his way to their booth and sat besides Lita as he pulled his girlfriend to his lap and kissed her cheek.

"Have you told them yet?" that was enough to get the girls attention; they all stopped talking and turned to the couple with inquiring eyes.

"Told us what?" Mina asked not being able to control her curiosity.

Lita gave Andrew a dirty look; obviously she hadn't gotten around to talking to her friends about it. He gave her a nervous smile and excused himself to serve a non-existing customer, leaving Lita to give her friends the news.

"Serena" Lita warned "don't yell" Serena only nodded as Lita took a deep breath "Andrew proposed" the brown haired girl stated.

"What?" Serena yelled making her friends wince "sorry" Serena apologized "but how? When?"

Lita dug into her bag and took a small diamond ring that she slipped on her finger; she then extended her hand to show her ring to her friends. It was white gold ring with a square cut diamond and 2 emeralds on each side of the slightly larger diamond, the girls all cooed at Lita's ring and Serena couldn't help but feel that pang of jealousy hit her chest.

"He proposed yesterday. But apparently he's been toying with the idea for a while now" Lita informed with a small blush "anyway, you know his parents live at the beach right?" the girls only nodded "well they just opened their new hotel and they want to throw us an engagement party there"

"An engagement party?" Raye asked with stars in her eyes "when?"

"Next week"

"So soon?" Mina asked for them all.

"Andrew wants to get married by Christmas, so yes, besides it's going to be a small ceremony with only friends and family, so there's no reason to wait that long, there isn't any grand plans to be made. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm inviting you girls to come to my engagement party"

"Did you honestly have any doubt we would all go?" Mina asked smiling "of course we're going" the girls all agreed enthusiastically and congratulating Lita.

"That's not all" Lita said making them all pay attention "his parents invited us to spend the whole week at the hotel, free of charges, until the party Saturday night"

"Really?" Raye seemed shocked and Lita only nodded in response.

"That's amazing!" Serena finally exploded "so not only you're getting married, but we all get a week of vacation on the beach for it?"

Lita smiled at her friends, she could always count on Serena to make everyone pumped about something.

"And of course" Lita added "I would like you all to be my bride's maids"

"Yes!" they all responded and Serena jumped on her friend giving her a bear hug.

"This is wonderful! This trip is going to be the best one ever!" Serena exclaimed, always the one to get super excited about everything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: 2 chapters in one day. Aren't you guys happy? Am I forgiven for not posting for so long? Keep those reviews coming guys. They truly do motive me to keep writing. On with the story. I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

The sun shone brightly on top of the big hotel. The building had clean lines and big clear windows facing the private beach and pal trees around it. The hotel was like a dream beach home, only bigger, much bigger.

Serena stretched after the long Cr ride from the train station to the hotel. The hotel was about one hour away from the city center and had private beaches, some private nearby islands, 3 different restaurants and a night club. They also had a boat renting service and recreational jet skis. There was also a fitness center and a spa with saunas and hot tubs, and the girls were more then ready to start enjoying their vacation.

"Lita!" Raye exclaimed "had you ever been here before?"

Lita nodded smiling "Andrew brought me here for our one year anniversary not long ago, why?"

"Well, why didn't you tell us his parents are rich and that this is actually a resort?" Serena asked with a grin while poking Lita.

"Welcome girls!" Andrew's parents come out of the big hotel and hugged their future daughter in law and introduced themselves to the other girls while some of the hotel employees carried their bags inside.

The girls were ushered inside the hotel and were mesmerized by the beauty of it all. It was decorated with fresh colors and sea themes with a huge salt water tank with every kind of corals and colorful fish.

"Oh look!" Serena said pointing to the tank "I found Nemo!"

Her comment made all the girls laugh and Serena frown. She was serious, why were her friends laughing?

"Girls" Andrew's mom got their attention "we're sorry but we're swamped this week, so we paired you on the rooms. We really hope you girls don't mind sharing"

"Not at all" Amy said, always the polite one.

"These are the keys" Andrew's dad handed them all card keys "Serena is sharing with Mina" he read from the computer while the 2 blondes hugged each other and jumped in joy "Raye is with Ami and Lita with Andrew"

Serena and Mina stopped jumping and looked at Lita with smiles that showed they were up to something. While they were being taken to their rooms Serena and Mina grabbed Lita and brought her away from the group.

"So you and Andrew are sharing, huh?" Mina said winking at a blushing Lita.

"Aren't you afraid he might want to try something?" Serena preached with false modesty.

"Hum, girl…." Lita started before being interrupted by Mina.

"Serena it's obvious they've done it already!"

"What?" Serena yelled as Lita clasped her hand on Serena's mouth to keep her quiet.

"They're engaged! Of course they've done it!" Mina stated to Lita's exasperation.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Serena inquired with a hurtful look.

"Will you 2 be quiet?" Lita pleaded "yes, we did it, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I knew you were going to make a big deal out of it"

"Of course we would!" Serena said "it was your first time, it's important. Was it magical as it's supposed to be?"

Lita and Mina were both quiet at Serena's question and Serena blinked at them with a confused eyes.

"Serena" Mina started carefully "you do realize it's never really good the first time for a girl, right?"

"You too?" Serena pointed at Mina shocked.

"Yeah, when I was living in London, like Lita said, it's no big deal"

"I can't believe 2 of my friends aren't virgins anymore and they never said a thing to me about it!" Serena said over reacting, as usual.

"Errr… 3" Lita corrected.

"What?" Serena yelled once again.

"Well, Raye and Chad have been doing it for a while now when her grandpa is asleep" Mina informed matter of fact-ly.

"Raye too?" Serena suddenly started crying "I thought we were friends, but you girls didn't even tell me something huge like that!"

"I'm sorry Serena" Lita tried comforting her friend "we thought you knew about it"

"I didn't! Because no lone ever tells me anything"

"Serena!" They all heard Raye scolding "stop crying this instant and come see your room. We're on vacation and you have to stop acting like a baby. That's why you don't have a boyfriend"

Serena pulled herself together and made her way to her room, only stopping to show Raye her tongue and then slamming her room door on her friend's face.

Serena forgot all the bickering when she saw her room. The walls were fresh green with pictures of all types of starfish in various colors; there were 2 double beds with lime green comforters and various throw pillows in oranges, pinks and blues. The big window led to a little balcony that faced the beach and had 2 chairs and a little table with a fruit basket on top of it. Serena squeaked in joy and jumped on Mina as soon as her friend walked into their shared room.

"Look! We have a mini fridge" Serena pointed happily.

"And movies on demand!" Mina said turning on the big flat screen TV.

"I love this place!" Serena said throwing herself in bed "can we stay here forever?"

"Sure we can" Mina said smiling "right after you get your butt on the shower and get ready to the welcome dinner"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I am officially the best person ever by updating 3 times in one day.

"Wow" Darien murmured under his breath. His little meatball head was all grown up now. When exactly she went from clumsy kid to sex goddess, and how had he missed that change?

She looked spectacular in her white halter dress; it clung to her body and flowed around the hips until it reached her knees. The deep 'V' cleavage showed her full breasts and the little curve of her breast, the one he could see when she turned sideways made his head throb, both his heads. Her back was naked, and he noticed dimples in the small of her back. As soon as she strutted into the room with her sequin pink strappy high heeled sandals every man's attention was turned to her and Darien almost chocked on his own saliva when she came near enough to notice she wasn't wearing a bra. He noticed because her pink nipples had shot up at the temperature of the air conditioned room, making themselves known to everyone who cared to look.

Her usual odangos were gone and she had her golden hair up in a high pony-tail that made her look like a mature woman.

Serena outshone every woman in the room; even Raye who had decided to wear a mini red sequined dress wasn't getting as much attention as Serena.

"On no!" He was snapped out of his trance by Serena's loud voice "no one told me he would be here"

"Hey meatball head" he said trying to cover the fact he had been lusting after her not 2 seconds ago.

Serena frowned and Andrew laughed as he placed his arm around Lita and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry Serena, but he is my best friend after all, and my best man for that matter, he had to be here"

"Fine…" Serena said defeated "but if he starts teasing me you'll answer for it" she told Andrew and took her place on the big round table that was reserved for them.

During dinner they discussed the plans for their week. Andrew and Lita would be fairly busy with wedding plans, since Andrew's mom was already making extraordinary plans for an amazing wedding. It wasn't necessary to say Lita was freaking out, since all she wanted was a small wedding for only friends and family like she had originally planed.

Serena stuffed herself full of calamari and salmon in a lemon sauce and drank champagne for the first time to toast the soon to be married couple.

After dinner they all went to the night club where they had a VIP table. Darien and Andrew talked while the girls danced and sang along to the songs, and while talking Darien never took his eyes from Serena, who looked great while having fun with her friends.

"Don't even think about it" Darien heard Andrew telling him.

"What?" Darien made an innocent face.

"Don't, Darien. Just remember you hate her"

"Why was that again?"

"Hell if I know" Andrew laughed "she's always been a nice girl, but you never liked her. Just because she's having sex dreams about you doesn't change anything"

"She's been what?" Darien chocked on his beer.

"Oh no…." Andrew suddenly realized his mistake "Lita is going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to tell you about it"

"Talk. Now" Darien told is best friend in a menacing way.

"Serena told Mina she hadn't been sleeping well because she's having dreams about you. Mine then told the girls and Lita mentioned it the last time she slept over at my place" Andrew said quickly wanting to get this subject over with.

'Now, are you sure those dreams are sex dreams?" Darien asked suddenly desperate to see inside Serena's head and look for those dreams.

"Positive. Lita blamed it on all those romances Mina lends Serena, but Darien don't even think about it. If you ever hurt her there'll be hell to pay. Besides her father might kill you if he knew you even thought about it"

"Really?" Darien asked not paying attention to his friend, he was too busy watching Serena dance.

"Dude!" Andrew punched him on the shoulder to get his attention "I mean it. Stay away. I'm saying it for your own good"

"Yeah, yeah, fine"

Shortly after they all went to asleep so they could all wake up early the next day to start enjoying their vacation. That night Serena wasn't the only one to have a sex dream.


	5. Chapter 5

"Serena wake up!" Mina jumped on Serena's bed hoping the impact would jolt her friend awake.

"You're worst then my mom" Serena complained as she tried to push Mina off her bed "what time is it and why are you waking me up?"

"Fine" Mina said changing tactics "but you're going to miss breakfast. You know the one that has like 5 different types of pancakes?"

"I'm up!"

In less then 5 minutes Serena had woken up, brushed her teeth, styled her usual odangos, put on her bikini, put on sunscreen and thrown a light pink summer dress over her bikini. All that only with the promise of 5 different pancakes.

As both girls made their way to the restaurant Mina laughed to herself by how predictable Serena could be, just mention food and she'll do anything.

They both found Raye and Ami on one of the tables and made their way to them, saying their good mornings all around. After Serena stuffed her plate full of delicious breakfast she decided it was time to set some things straight with her friends.

"I no longer trust you" Serena stated seriously to everyone's shock.

"What happened?" Ami looked confused for once.

"I can't believe you girls don't tell me important stuff like losing your virginity"

Ami blushed furiously while Raye chocked on her orange juice. They both turned to Mina for some explanation, but Mina only sighed, troubled that Serena hadn't dropped the subject yet.

"Serena…" Mina tried again.

"No! I'm serious. I thought we were friends, and friends tell each other stuff"

"I'm sorry Serena, but I haven't… hum, done it yet" Ami said blushing and taking a sip of her tea while averting her eyes.

"Even if you had" Raye said "we wouldn't tell you Serena, you're not mature enough"

"Yes I am!" Serena whined.

"No, you're not" Raye said firmly

"Yeah well, when I do it I won't tell any of you either!"

Raye started laughing at Serena's comment which only served to make Serena madder.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, by the time you do it we'll be all grandmothers already. You're not mature enough to talk about it; do you honestly think you're mature enough to actually do it?"

"I don't need to sit here and be insulted!"

Serena suddenly got up and strutted out off the room, leaving the girls impressed by her outburst. Serena usually started crying when someone taunted he, she never got mad and left. Apparently she was growing up and getting more mature.

Meanwhile Serena found a nice spot on the beach, it was close enough to the ocean and there wasn't anyone blocking her view from it but it wasn't close enough to get her stuff wet with the tide. She striped to her 2 piece bikini, spread her towel on the sand, placed her sunglasses on her face and plopped down, still fuming, opening yet another romance she had borrowed from Mina.

She refused to let Raye's taunting ruin her day, she was on vacation and she was going to have a nice time no matter what.

"I see the meatballs are back" Serena heard while she felt cold droplets of water hit her stomach. Apparently the universe was set on ruining her vacation.

"Leave me alone" she said refusing to acknowledge him.

"Should you be reading that?" Before she could do anything Darien took her extremely embarrassing romance from her and read the page she was in. A devilish grin showed on his lips and his eyes sparkled.

"This is going to end up giving you dreams no 16 year old should be dreaming" Darien said with a knowing air.

Serena felt herself freeze even though she was in a scalding sun and snapped the book out of his hand stuffing it inside her beach bag while trying to convince herself he didn't know what he was talking about, and that it was only a coincidence.

"You have nothing to do with what I dream, so you shouldn't be worried about it" she said trying to cover all her bases.

"Well, are you sure I have absolutely nothing to do with what you dream?"

"Shit! He knows!" was the first thing that came to Serena's mind as panic started to spread. She tried telling herself there was no way he could know since she hadn't told anyone and… Mine! Suddenly she realized she had in fact told Mina, and that surely her blonde friend can't keep a secret to save her life. She was going to murder Mina.

Serena decided to be a grown up and stand tall and most importantly, don't let the jerk win.

"Well" she said looking for the courage she was going to need "I can dream whatever I want. I don't owe anyone anything, and honestly, the whole 'you're a baby' thing id getting old. I'm 16 already, my friend is engaged, and I'm not a kid anymore"

"I noticed" Darien said not being able to contain himself and looking her up and down, absorbing every delicious curve in that little pink bikini of hers. Serena noticed his look and blushed. He was looking at her like he looked at her in her dreams, with passion and lust and the thought made her shudder.

He started laughing when he realized he was undressing her with his eyes very publicly and that she seemed to enjoy. He shook his head whole scolding himself for letting his hormones get the best of him like some teenage boy.

"Come on" he said taking her hand and dragging her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Well I was going to rent a boat and go to one of those desert islands and have lunch there. But now we are going to rent a boat and have lunch on one of those deserted islands. Andrew told me you can snorkel there and see every kind of fish and that occasionally a dolphin will show up there"

"A dolphin, really?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Well, that's what Andrew told me. You want to go right?" Darien asked checking.

"Yes!" Serena replied and ran towards the renting booth making Darien run after her.

As soon as the girls got to the beach they saw Serena and Darien, running hand in hand and hoping inside a boat and taking off towards the endless blue ocean. Raye, Mina and Ami just stood there, mesmerized by Serena's behavior; it was like they didn't even know their friend anymore. Since when did Serena and Darien got along?

Mina remembered Serena's sex dreams and her anger by not being told stuff and how she promised she wouldn't tell her friends when she had sex. Suddenly Mina got a very bad feeling about all this, and she was afraid her friend was about to make a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I personally think these chapters are too small. But I don't know what yours rather have. So tell me, do you guys rather have shorter various chapters, or longer and fewer chapters? It's really up to you, so just let me know.

"Are you sure it's not just going to leave with the tide?"

"Yes. For the millionth time. Why are you so afraid?"

"I just don't want to be stranded on a deserted island with you, jerk"

Serena checked the knot that kept the boat tied on the little doc for the hundredth time as Darien sighed.

"Well, while you worry yourself about it I'm going to actually enjoy myself"

Just as quickly as he said Darien pulled his shirt over his head just as Serena turned to him, she immediately blushed, if she had a little crush on him, now she had a full time passion. She had never seen him shirtless before, but that was a sight she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. His bare chest was golden, as if sun kissed, and she shuddered just imagining having those amazing arms around her.

She looked away as he made his way into the ocean. She had to get a grip on herself, she was on the beach and Darien was bound to be half naked from time to time. She had to get used to it, otherwise things would get really awkward.

She shook her lust away and found a nice spot on the warm sand to sunbathe, just as she pulled her dress over her head Darien felt grateful he was in the cold ocean.

Darien growled as he felt parts of his body responding to Serena's kind of strip. Parts of his body that shouldn't be responding to a 16 year old girl. But damn it, when she looked like that it was hard to remember she was only 16. When he watched as she settled that petit body of hers on the sand he decided it was time to practice his swim and take a lap, or 20. That would cool him off.

Serena watched from the sand as Darien swan back and forth and tried to keep her thoughts E rated. It seemed impossible, her dreams were getting on the way and damn it she had been reading too many romances. She had to walk, or swim, or anything, to keep herself busy. Instead she sat on the edge of the beach, where the waves would sometimes reach her and she could keep a close eye on Darien. Empty minded she started playing with the sand around her, and soon enough she had dug a little pool around her and she had the idea of making a sand castle.

Throwing sand on the middle of the little pool she created a little island, a perfect spot for her castle, no, better yet, a kingdom. The next 40 minutes were composed of Serena running around finishing her master piece, collecting shells for décor, getting more water for the rivers and ponds and getting twigs to encrypt details on the buildings. She was so enthralled she didn't notice as Darien got out of the water and sat nervy, watching her work.

When she was finally pleased with the result she smiled a big smile and thought out loud.

"I now declare this Serena Land!" Darien smiled to himself as he saw the doubtful expression on Serena's face "that doesn't sound right" she concluded as Darien began to laugh, making Serena realize for the first time he was sitting only a few feet away from her.

"You know what I noticed?" Darien said as Serena blushed "you look like a bunny. You never sit still, you're always hoping from place to place" Serena blushed not sure how to take his comment "it's cute" he concluded "you should name it Bunny Land".

Serena's eyes sparkles as she looked at him "Hey!" she said "I like that, thanks jerk…"she stopped short on his nickname and reconsidered "thanks Darien" she finally concluded.

"No problem" he said under his breath.

Minutes after they had the picnic lunch the hotel had provided. They ate cool sandwiches and cucumbers, drank iced tea and had fresh fruit for dessert, all the while talking and actually getting along.

"You know" Serena said munching on a watermelon "you're not as bad as I thought you were"

Darien smiled at her confession and he felt the need to share something with her in this nice afternoon.

"You're not as empty headed as I thought you were" Darien admitted as Serena made a face knowing he would say something mean next "in fact" he continued just as Serena predicted "you're not empty headed at all. It's the opposite really. You're always thinking, I think the problem is that you have too much on you head all the time, which makes it hard to concentrate on something".

Serena gasped and almost chocked, she had expected anything from him, just not that. It was like he could see inside her head and see how she worked.

"That's exactly how I feel!" Serena said "but every time I say so people just say it's an excuse for being clumsy and stupid"

"Darien suddenly looked serious "You're not stupid Serena" he said with intensity that scared her 'don't let anybody make you believe otherwise. No one should think you're stupid"

It took a full minute before Serena healed from the shock of what Darien was saying "You thought I was stupid" was the only thing she could bring herself to say.

"No I didn't" Darien defended himself on the spot, without giving it much thought.

"Yes, you did, when we met, the day I hit you in the head with a failed math test"

Darien smiled at the memory from over 2 years ago. It was amazing how things could change so drastically over only 2 years.

"Okay" Darien admitted his fault "maybe then I thought you were a bit… slow" Darien said trying to be nice about it "but you're not Serena, you're actually really smart"

"Wow" Serena murmured under her breath, this was turning out to be a weird afternoon "that's a lot coming from future Dr. Cure-of-cancer-finder"

Darien seemed surprised with what she said "how do you know about that?"

"I heard Dr. Mizuno talking to Ami about the research paper you gave her. She said she might get you to help in future researches"

Darien was awestruck, he had handed Ami's mom a research he had started for medical school and that he felt was promising, he had still to hear back from the doctor, and now he just heard from Serena that the best doctor in the country thought he was worth the time of day. He was ecstatic.

"She also asked Ami if you're looking for residency" Serena said a little confused.

"Not yet, only next year" he said in extreme joy. He might have secured his place in one of the best hospitals in the country.

"Does that mean you're going to live with Ami?" Serena asked out of the blue.

"What?" Darien asked confused.

"Dr. Mizuno said she would offer you residency, does it mean you're going to live with them?"

Darien smiled at her innocence and her confused expression "No" he said explaining "residency is for me to work on the hospital. It's nothing to do with where I live"

"Oh!" Serena blushed at her ignorance. Great now he was going to think she was stupid and he was going to take back what he had said about her being smart.

"You just made my day!" Darien said pulling Serena up and hugging her close. The skin to skin touch burned them both, each one feeling the heat emanating from the other. Serena could feel his strong arms around her and her knees started buckling; meanwhile Darien could feel the softness of her skin and her breasts pressed against his chest. He felt as her nipples went hard against his skin and he growled internally. He was in deep trouble.

Feeling the awkwardness of both their feelings Serena stepped out of the hug just as Darien let go of her and they both looked at the ground, blushing furiously.

"Just try to act surprise when Dr. Mizuno talks to you. That was her news to tell, not mine" Serena said quietly.

"Yeah, sure" Darien replied absent minded, just longing to have Serena back in his arms again.

Soon after they packed everything and left the island back to the hotel just before it got dark. Darien and Serena parted at the hotel lobby with an awkward "see you around" and Serena made her way dreamily to her room, the day was magical, something must be in the water in this place, because suddenly everything felt different.

Just as Serena entered her room Mina tackled her "Where the hell have you been?" Mina asked worriedly "I've been worried sick about you. Is everything okay?"

Serena barely noticed her friend as she made her way to her bed and threw herself on it, drowning in pillows. Mina jumped on top of Serena and almost gave her friend a heart attack.

"Did you had sex with Darien?" Mina asked not beating around the bushes and snapping Serena out of her reverie.

"What?" Serena asked shocked "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well you seemed very upset this morning and you said you were going to have sex and not tell us about it then you disappeared with Darien. I just thought maybe you had decided to do something you might regret later" Mina blurted out.

"I said 'when'! When I have sex I'm not going to tell you. Not I'm going to have sex right now and not tell you about it. Gosh Mina, who do you think I am?" Serena asked.

"Sorry" Mina responded truthfully "I was just worried about you"

"After a long pause Serena went to take a shower and get ready for bed, just before both Serena and Mina drifted off to sleep Serena called for Mina.

"Yeah?" Mina replied half asleep.

"You know the not telling thing when I have sex?"

"Yeah" Mina replied.

"I can take it back you know?" Serena said shyly.

"Really?" now Mina was awake.

"Yeah, just tell me about it" Serena said in a small voice as if self conscious to be asking.

"About what?" Mina wanted to make sure what Serena was asking.

"Your first time" Serena said in a whisper.

"What do you wanna know?" Mina asked getting up in an elbow.

"Everything"

"Okay" Mina got up and made her way to her best friend's bed, she pushed Serena to the side and lay beside her, ready to tell her whatever she wanted to know.

The rest of the night was spent between whispers and giggles, both girls finally feel asleep right before the sun came up to greet their second day in paradise.


End file.
